Dash Gardiner
Dashiel "Dash" Gardiner is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Dash is the son of the late Penelope Gardiner, and the older brother of Killian Gardiner. Biography Early Life When Dash was only a baby his mother stole his powers to make herself stronger but when she died his powers were restored. Many years later Dash was engaged to a woman named, Elyse, the relationship was rocky to begin with but things took a turn for the worst when his brother, Killian, slept with her 3 months before their wedding day. This drove a wedge between the brothers and a feud that has continued to this day. Dash later was engaged to Freya Beauchamp. Personality Dash is the wealthy fiance of Freya Beauchamp, a woman who is unknowingly a witch. Troubles arise when she becomes drawn to his mysterious and troubled brother Killian Gardiner. Unlike his younger brother Killian Gardiner, Dash is very motivated and focused, both on his career and his family. Dash is also very loyal, as he is dedicated to his mother Penelope Gardiner and lives with her in Fair Haven. Dash works at the East End hospital, where he works as a doctor and is often called to speak at conferences due to his vast knowledge. Dash is also a very forgiving person, he chose to forgive his fiancee Freya Beauchamp when he discovered that she had kissed his brother Killian. He even welcomed his brother back to Fair Haven, as Killian has no memory of what Dash did to him and he's the only family Dash has left. Despite their differences, Dash truly cares for his younger brother and was scared that he'd end up killing him only a short while after they started staying under the same roof. However, upon having been left at the altar by Freya and finding out that his mother died, he ended up becoming bitter and angry, feeling betrayed by what Freya did to him. This is in tandem with his growing curiosity for his newly discovered powers. He is also haunted by hallucinations of his brother Killian. His anger and resentment toward Freya extends to the other Beauchamp women, Joanna and Wendy, as he turned them away despite their reaching out to him kindly. He was furious at his younger brother, Killian, for ruining his engagement yet again, once saying that, for all he cared, he hoped that both Killian and Freya would rot. He has no hard feelings toward Ingrid, though he might've considered using it as a front to get to understand his growing powers better, as they share identical brain structures. Nevertheless, he approached her kindly and treated her with respect, telling her that she doesn't need to apologize for what happened to him. He even killed Kyle Hutton, his blackmailer, because he wanted to protect her. With Ingrid's help, his worries about his gifts are put to rest, knowing that he isn't going insane and that he is not alone. He is grateful to Ingrid for telling him the truth and helping him when she didn't need to, promising that he'll do anything for her in return for all that she has done for him. He clearly trusts Ingrid a lot and looks at her with high regard. He is seen to be very adventurous with his newfound gifts, convincing his younger brother to try a spell from his family's grimoire. However, upon seeing the deadly effects of what he did, he tried his best to help his younger brother and called for Ingrid to help them out. Season 1 Dash Gardiner/Season 1 Season 2 Dash Gardiner/Season 2 'Relationships' Family Penelope Gardiner: Penelope was Dash's mother. He used to live with her in Fair Haven when she was alive and he was dedicated to staying by her side. Though she stole Dash's powers when he was a baby, she loved him nevertheless and left him her family's grimoire as his inheritance with his brother, Killian. She was especially concerned about his relationship with Killian, having enlisted Freya's help in trying to fix their broken relationship. Penelope's death affected Dash greatly, only made worse by the fact that Freya left him for Killian and he was having trouble understanding his new-found powers. Killian Gardiner: Killian is Dash's younger brother. Dash and Killian's relationship was compromised when Killian slept with Dash's fiancé, Elyse, before their wedding. When Killian returned to East End, Dash was less than enthusiastic and tried his best to keep away from his younger brother. He was also less than enthusiastic when Freya found out about Elyse, something that Dash used to his advantage to keep Freya away from Killian, earning his younger brother's ire for not telling Freya the whole truth. When Dash found out that Killian and Freya had a moment in their engagement party, he was absolutely furious and attacked Killian in The Bent Elbow. Though he eventually forgave Freya, the same could not be said for Killian. Things came to a head when Freya left Dash for Killian, causing Dash to confront Killian and inadvertently attack him with pulses of invisible force. He then loosened the ropes that held Killian's boat to the pier and left the scene. Dash's anger for his brother remained strong as ever a week after he left him for dead. However, he began hallucinating about Killian, which was coupled with his issues about his growing powers. Finally, both Dash and Killian were reunited when the latter came back to Fair Haven, unaware of his brother's hand at almost dying at sea, and was welcomed back by Dash. Dash and Killian are in the process of repairing their relationship, finally being able to stay in the same room, talk casually, and work together. When a spell they did was killing Killian, Dash was really concerned as he tried everything to help his brother. He was more than glad to have his brother back after he, Killian, and Ingrid worked together to reverse their spell. (See the main page for Dash and Killian) Archibald Browning: Archibald was Dash's grandfather. He has never met him and is unaware of the fact that the two of them are related. Though, he keeps a portrait of Archibald in Fair Haven as an homage to the man who built the grand estate. Romances Elyse: Elyse was Dash's fiancé before he met Freya. They used to be madly in love with each other. Not long before their wedding, she slept with Killian, which caused a rift in the relationship of both Gardiner brothers. She committed suicide not long after and used Ingrid's spell to make her way back to the world of the living to take Killian with her to the Spirit world. Freya Beauchamp: Dash was extremely hurt because Freya left him on the day they were supposed to be married. Only a week after, the embittered young man disposed of all the things that reminded him of Freya with a blast of fire that he inadvertently conjured. When he and Freya met again in the Bent Elbow, he pushed away Freya's repentant advances with such hostility that he released a pulse of telekinetic power that pummeled a nearby table. He spoke badly of her to Killian, calling her a "lying bitch". (See the main page for Dash and Freya) Jane Doe: An Unknown Woman was seen sleeping with Dash a few months after his breakup with Freya in The Old Man And The Key. After Ingrid finds them together after a night together, he is no longer seen with her. Raven Moreau: Dash had a one night stand with her. She is a sexy special agent. Ingrid Beauchamp: Ingrid is the sister of his former fiancé, Freya, and a trusted friend and confidant of his. At first, Dash only wanted to talk to Ingrid because he was curious about why he and the older Beauchamp sister shared identical brain structures. However, he was much more warm and friendly to her than he was with Freya, Joanna, and Wendy. He even kept her from seeing her boss, Dr. Foster, who walked into the 4th of July picnic after being attacked by the Mandragora. However, it was only a matter of time before Ingrid finally told Dash about his growing powers and the fact that she, too, was a witch. Dash even killed Kyle Hutton, his blackmailer, because he wanted to protect Ingrid from him. Ingrid then helped Dash dispose of the body and promised to help him control his powers, something that earned her Dash's affection and gratitude. He grew to truly care about Ingrid, stopping by the library to check up on her. He reassured Ingrid that none of the chaos that happened between them was her fault and that he is more than willing to help her with anything, in gratitude for all that she has done for him. Ingrid came to Dash's aid again when a spell he cast with Killian went horribly wrong. Together, they reversed the spell and saved Killian's life. Dash couldn't be more grateful and was more than prepared to help Ingrid when he discovered the wounds on Ingrid's back from feeding the Mandragora, vowing to help her figure things out. He helps the Beauchamp's to defeat the Mandragora and ask Ingrid out on a Gala evening as friends, buying her a dress. At the party they dance and agree that they're not just friends, they've been through hell together and they saved each other. Dash says that they should "get a little lost, to see where they end up". At the end of the evening, Dash tells Ingrid she's the only one who's really been there for him, and he says her that for his entire life he's always been the good one in his family, and she realizes he's "the anchor" just like her than they kiss. Ingrid goes over to Fairhaven to talk to Dash and sees his one night stand and leaves. Dash arrives at Freya's party to talk to Ingrid and they are later seen making love at Fairhaven. (See the main page for Ingrid and Dash) Enemies Kyle Hutton: Kyle was the man who blackmailed Dash into giving him thousands of dollars in exchange for keeping the fact that he attacked and "killed" Killian a secret. Dash then found out who he was and threatened him by setting his blackmailer's car ablaze. Kyle then broke into Fair Haven, threatening Dash face-to-face and armed with a gun. Ingrid made her way into the attic and Kyle set his sights on her. Determined to protect Ingrid, Dash inadvertently killed Kyle using his powers, causing both Dash and Ingrid great distress and grief. Dash and Ingrid then disposed of Kyle's body together. Powers and Abilities Dash is a Warlock whose powers come from his emotions, most notably his rage. Like all witches, he can move things with his mind and cast spells. Dash was born a warlock but his powers were stolen from him when he was just a baby, alongside Killian. Their powers were only returned when their mother, Penelope, was killed. When he first used his powers, he was able to throw Killian around using pulses of invisible force, almost killing his brother. Dash has an affinity for channeling electricity through his hands and using it for various purposes. When fueled by his rage, he is capable of shorting out computers, making cars explode, and killing a man by bludgeoning him with fists imbued with electric energy. He is also proficient in lighting fires with the power of his mind. Though at first he had to channel his rage to do so, he can now light fires with a snap of his fingers. Dash's first spell granted him physical, mental, and emotional protection, but took the vitality of his younger brother, Killian. He wasn't skilled enough to reverse the spell, as he called for Ingrid's help to save his brother's life, which they did. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' *'Potion Making' *'Telekinesis' * Healing *'Reincarnation' Individual Powers *'Telekinetic Wave Emission' *'Pyrokinesis ' *'Electrokinesis' **'Electro-Telekinesis': Move objects surronding them with electricity. *'Teleportation' Appearances ''See also:'' Dash Gardiner/Gallery Novel Counterpart Dash's novel counterpart is Bran Gardiner, who is arguably a lot different from Dash in more ways than one. He is described as an evil and vengeful man. His true identity is that of Loki, the god of mischief. He was responsible for summoning the poison on Midgard through the Tree of Life. He spelled Freya and made her believe she was in love with him when in reality she was not. See Main Article: Bran Gardiner Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Warlocks Category:Gardiner Family Category:Characters